Inevitable
by californiadreamx3
Summary: Adam Copeland and Amy Dumas can't stay away from wrestling...or each other. Their new business venture is Universal Elite Wrestling, a promotion featuring some of the best up-and-comers in the industry. While the rookies duke it out in the ring every night, the most entertaining battle of all should be the ex-lovers' efforts to separate business and pleasure. Can they do it?


**A/N: **So this chapter is just to introduce all of the wrestlers - as well as Edge, Lita, and the rest of the staff - in order to avoid confusion. Just like WWE and TNA, UEW will be in a different city every week, and the chapters will be in e-fed format, set up like the shows themselves with matches, backstage segments, commentary, entrances, and everything. So, take this chance, I suppose, to get acquainted with the Elitists and Starlets! First real chapter is almost done, so I hope you're all familiar with everything by the time it goes up. (: Hopefully, y'all stick around for the first real chapter.

* * *

**Synopsis: **Ex-WWE stars -and former lovers - Adam "Edge" Copeland and Amy "Lita" Dumas have, against their better judgment, decided to start their own wrestling promotion, Universal Elite Wrestling. It's got a big-time feel and an NXT-like roster with some promising up-and-coming, young talent. As for Amy and Adam, their hearts are in the right place; this is still a way to do what they love. But being back on the road and having to work with each other every step of the way, is the past _really _at rest? Will UEW be a backdrop for the second chapter on what was WWE's most sordid love story gone awry? Not to mention, there's an entire roster of young people with their own dreams, ambitions, and issues to deal with. It's gonna be a bumpy ride...and it's all caught on camera.

* * *

_**UEW Elitists:**_

**Ring Name: **TJ Lyle.**  
Government Name: **Tevin Lyle.**  
Birthday: **August 19, 1991.**  
Height/Weight: **6'0/193 lbs.**  
Appearance: **Dirty blonde hair. Blue eyes. Tall, for his weight. Slender build. Tatted up. **  
Looks Like: **Machine Gun Kelly.**  
Hometown: **Atlanta, Georgia.**  
Alignment: **Heel.**  
Ring Attire: **Corey Graves. **  
Entrance Theme: **"I Don't Really Care" – Waka Flocka & Trey Songz. **  
Finishers & Signatures: **Money Shot (Back to belly piledriver/Sunset driver), Hustle & Flow (crucifix powerbomb), The Hangover (hanging triangle choke). **  
Generic Moves: **STO, tilt-a-whirl powerbomb, fireman's carry dropped into a backbreaker, single leg Boston crab, release dragon suplex.

**Ring Name: **Alex Devereux. **  
Government Name: **Alexander Devereux.**  
Birthday: **July 29, 1992. **  
Height/Weight: **5'11/199 lbs. **  
Appearance: **Of mixed Cajun and Creole ancestry. Olive complexion. Dark brown hair and eyes. Slightly above average height. Slim, somewhat athletic build. **  
Looks Like: **Zayn Malik. **  
Hometown: **New Orleans, Louisiana. **  
Alignment: **Heel. **  
Ring Attire: **Randy Orton. **  
Entrance Theme: **"Bat Country" – Avenged Sevenfold. **  
Finishers & Signatures: **Comatose State (Jumping cutter), Lethal Injection (rope-hung DDT), Blaze of Glory (Overdrive).**  
Generic Moves: **Dropkick, snap scoop powerslam, superplex, inverted headlock backbreaker, European uppercut, gutwrench elevated neckbreaker.

**Ring Name: **Dylan Stone.**  
Government Name: **Dylan Stone.**  
Birthday: **February 12, 1993.**  
Height/Weight: **6'1/214 lbs.**  
Appearance: **Dirty blonde hair. Blue eyes. Not overly muscled, but has lots of tone. **  
Looks Like: **Liam Hemsworth.**  
Hometown: **Minneapolis, Minnesota. **  
Alignment: **Face. **  
Ring Attire: **The Miz. **  
Entrance Theme: **"Beatdown" – Downstait. **  
Finishers & Signatures: **Buried Alive (Full nelson facebuster), Game Over (swinging inverted DDT), Final Hour (swinging corner clothesline).**  
Generic Moves: **Snap DDT to a kneeling opponent, flapjack, big boot, turnbuckle bulldog, diving double axe handle, inverted facelock backbreaker followed by a neckbreaker.

**Ring Name: **Lance Davis.**  
Government Name: **Lance Davidson.**  
Birthday: **October 15, 1990.**  
****Height/Weight:** 6'2/227 lbs.  
**Appearance: **Biracial. Black hair, dark brown eyes. Tall, slim build.**  
Looks Like: **Drake. **  
Hometown: **Chicago, Illinois. **  
Alignment: **Heel. **  
Ring Attire: **Kenny King. **  
Entrance Theme: **"Who Gon Stop Me" – Jay-Z & Kanye West. **  
Finishers & Signatures: **Ridin' Dirty (Backbreaker rack dropped into a DDT), Blackout (fireman's carry spun out into a side slam), 25 to Life (running inverted DDT).**  
Generic Moves: **Enzugiri, rolling wheel kick, springboard clothesline, belly to back suplex, inverted snapmare driver.

**Ring Name: **Caleb Rich.**  
Government Name: **Caleb Richfield.**  
Birthday**: April 2, 1991. **  
Height/Weight: **6'0/212 lbs.**  
Appearance: **Brown hair and eyes. Lean, toned build. Distinctive square facial features. **  
Looks Like: **Andrew Garfield. **  
Hometown: **Bridgeport, Connecticut. **  
Alignment: **Face. **  
Ring Attire: **Christian. **  
Entrance Theme: **"Hell Yeah" – Rev Theory. **  
Finishers & Signatures: **Mission Impossible (Inverted double underhook facebuster), Killshot (Spear), Lockdown (kneeling inverted sharpshooter). **  
Generic Moves: **Tornado DDT, implant DDT, flapjack, fireman's carry gutbuster, diving reverse elbow, half nelson bulldog, missile dropkick, sitout rear mat slam.

**Ring Name: **Kyle Starr. **  
Government Name: **Kyle Thompson.**  
Birthday:** March 28, 1991. **  
Height/Weight: **6'4/230 lbs. **  
Appearance: **Olive complexion. Brown hair and eyes. Kind of muscular. Tatted up. **  
Looks Like: **Rob Kardashian. **  
Hometown: **Phoenix, Arizona. **  
Alignment: **Heel.**  
Ring Attire: **Cody Rhodes. **  
Entrance Theme: **"In the City" – Kevin Rudolf. **  
Finishers & Signatures: **Critical Finish (Rolling cutter), Kill Streak (flowing DDT), Off with Your Head (springboard roundhouse kick).**  
Generic Moves: **Alabama slam, dropkick, Russian legsweep, bulldog, vertical suplex dropped into a snap swinging neckbreaker, knee drop.

**Ring Name: **Ethan Scott. **  
Government Name: **Ethan Scott.**  
Birthday:** November 4, 1992. **  
Height/Weight: **6'0/211 lbs.**  
Appearance: **Dirty blonde hair, green eyes. Dimples. Toned, lean build. **  
Looks Like: **Kendall Schmidt. **  
Hometown: **Milwaukee, Wisconsin. **  
Alignment: **Face. **  
****Ring Attire: **Evan Bourne. **  
Entrance Theme: **"The Sound of Madness" – Shinedown. **  
Finishers & Signatures: **Forced Suicide (Shooting star press), Sudden Death (450 splash), Contact Kill (standing/springboard moonsault).**  
Generic Moves: **Top rope frankensteiner, suicide dive, headscissors takedown, spinning heel kick, top rope dropkick, cradle suplex.

**Ring Name: **Ruben Young.**  
Government Name: **Ruben Young.**  
Birthday: **February 27, 1993. **  
Height/Weight: **5'10/188 lbs. **  
Appearance: **Brown hair and eyes. A bit shorter than the other guys. Athletic build. **  
Looks Like: **Josh Hutcherson. **  
Hometown: **Charlotte, North Carolina.**  
Alignment: **Heel. **  
Ring Attire: **Austin Aries. **  
Entrance Theme: **"Seasons" – The Veer Union. **  
Finishers & Signatures: **PHT – Potential Head Trauma (Brainbuster), Twisted Transistor (bridging arm triangle choke), Cardiac Arrest (double jump moonsault). **  
Generic Moves: **Modified figure four leglock, forward Russian legsweep, frog splash, rolling fireman's carry slam, running jumping delayed knee drop, suicide dive, sidewalk slam.

**Ring Name: **Jason Banks.**  
Government Name: **Jason Banks.**  
Birthday: **April 19, 1991.**  
Height/Weight: **6'2/232 lbs.**  
Appearance: **Medium-complexion African-American. Black hair, dark brown eyes. Athletic build. A few tattoos. **  
Looks Like: **Sterling Brim. **  
Hometown: **Detroit, Michigan. **  
Alignment: **Face.**  
Ring Attire: **Crimson. **  
Entrance Theme: **"No Worries" – Lil Wayne & Detail. **  
Finishers & Signatures: **Bankrupt (Scoop lift spun out into a reverse STO), Murder City (lifting sitout spinebuster), Bank Shot (running big boot).**  
Generic Moves: **Spear, double underhook DDT, sitout powerbomb, swinging side slam, chokeslam, body avalanche, fallaway slam.

**Ring Name: **Drew Ramirez.**  
Government Name: **Andrew Ramirez. **  
Birthday: **September 16, 1990.**  
Height/Weight: **6'3/240 lbs. **  
Appearance: **Latino. Black hair, dark brown eyes. Muscular build. Tatted up.**  
Looks Like: **Aaron Hernandez. **  
Hometown: **Brooklyn, New York. **  
Alignment: **Face. **  
Ring Attire: **John Cena. **  
Entrance Theme: **"Till I Collapse" – Eminem & Nate Dogg. **  
Finishers & Signatures: **Cash Out (Fireman's carry transitioned into a takeover or powerslam), Death Row (spin-out powerbomb), Throwback (Emerald flowsion).**  
****Generic Moves: **Dropkick, running one-handed bulldog, spinebuster, running leaping shoulder block, delayed vertical suplex, fisherman suplex.

* * *

_**UEW Starlets:**_

**Ring Name: **Vanessa. **  
Government Name: **Vanessa Torres. **  
Birthday: **May 10, 1994. **  
Height/Weight: **5'1/110 lbs. **  
Appearance: **Half Mexican, half White. Long, thick dyed red hair. Brown eyes. Petite. **  
Looks Like: **Ariana Grande. **  
Hometown: **Seattle, Washington. **  
Alignment: **Face. **  
Ring Attire: **AJ Lee. **  
Entrance Theme: **"I Don't Wanna Dance" – Hey Monday. **  
Finishers & Signatures: **Washing-Done (Shining wizard), V for Vanessa (Standing/springboard shiranui), Spin Cycle (diving hurricanrana).**  
Generic Moves: **Wheelbarrow bulldog, missile dropkick, multiple arm drags, frankensteiner, spinning heel kick.

**Ring Name: **Summer Woods.**  
Government Name: **Summer Sanderson.**  
Birthday: **November 20, 1993.**  
Height/Weight: **5'3/120 lbs.**  
Appearance: **Blonde hair, sometimes with the ends dip-dyed various colors. Blue eyes. Petite. **  
Looks Like: **Chanel West Coast. **  
Hometown: **Los Angeles, California. **  
Alignment: **Heel. **  
Ring Attire: **Kelly Kelly. **  
Entrance Theme: **"Rich Whore" – Kreayshawn. **  
Finishers & Signatures: **500 Days of Summer (Leg drop bulldog), Hollywood & Vine (Spike DDT), Overnight Celebrity (kneeling facebuster). **  
Generic Moves: **Running one-arm bulldog, headscissors takedown, hanging figure-four necklock, hurricanrana pin, diving crossbody

**Ring Name: **Skye Daniels.**  
Government Name: **Skylar Daniels.**  
Birthday: **January 7, 1991.**  
Height/Weight: **5'8/130 lbs.**  
Appearance: **Biracial. Caramel complexion. Brown hair, brown eyes. Long legs. **  
Looks Like: **Kat Graham.**  
Hometown: **Las Vegas, Nevada. **  
Alignment: **Face. **  
Ring Attire: **Alicia Fox. **  
Entrance Theme: **"Pound the Alarm" – Nicki Minaj.**  
Finishers & Signatures: **Skye's the Limit (Scissors kick), Skyefall (somersault leg drop), Skyeliner (standing/springboard tornado DDT). **  
Generic Moves: **Bridging Northern Lights suplex, tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, Matrix evasion, hair-pull mat slam, snap suplex.

**Ring Name: **Jade Weston.**  
Government Name: **Jade Moore.**  
Birthday: **March 6, 1992. **  
Height/Weight: **5'7/128 lbs.**  
Appearance: **Brown/blonde hair with bangs, green eyes. **  
Looks Like: **Jennifer Lawrence. **  
Hometown: **Portland, Oregon. **  
Alignment:** Heel. **  
Ring Attire: **Eve Torres. **  
Entrance Theme: **"Diary of Jane" – Breaking Benjamin.**  
Finishers & Signatures: **Deviously Damaged (Snap spinning neckbreaker), Beauty in the Breakdown (springboard bulldog), Venomous (Reverse STO).**  
Generic Moves: **One-armed neckbreaker slam, hangman's choke, inverted facelock elbow drop, Samoan drop, single leg dropkick, baseball slide.

**Ring Name: **Leilani.**  
Government Name: **Leilani Kukua.**  
Birthday: **September 22, 1992.**  
Height/Weight: **5'7/125 lbs.**  
Appearance: **Of Polynesian ancestry. Bronzed complexion. Dark brown hair and eyes. Beach body.**  
Looks Like: **Shay Mitchell.**  
Hometown: **Honolulu, Hawaii.**  
Alignment: **Face.**  
Ring Attire: **Layla. **  
Entrance Theme: **"Like Money" – Wonder Girls & Akon.  
**Finishers & Signatures: **Tidal Wave (Forward somersault three-quarter facelock jawbreaker), Lei Out (hangman's neckbreaker), Hot Body (springboard reverse crossbody).**  
Generic Moves: **Spinning facebuster, wrenching headscissors, shoot kick to a standing/seated opponent, back kick, sunset flip.

**Ring Name: **Brooke Suarez.**  
Government Name: **Brooke Suarez.**  
Birthday: **December 11, 1991. **  
Height/Weight: **5'5/120 lbs. **  
Appearance: **Latina. Dark brown hair, brown eyes. Has curves, considering her slender frame. **  
Looks Like: **Melanie Iglesias. **  
Hometown: **Miami, Florida. **  
Alignment: **Heel. **  
Ring Attire: **Melina. **  
Entrance Theme: **"Maneater" – Nelly Furtado. **  
Finishers & Signatures: **Russian Roulette (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb), Naughty by Nature (cross-legged bridging inverted STF), Seeing Stars (charging 180 facebuster/springboard kneeling facebuster)**  
Generic Moves: **Snapmare driver, diving double knee drop to an opponent trapped horizontally on the turnbuckles, Split-legged Yakuza kick, Camel clutch, rope-hung Boston crab.

**Ring Name: **Natalie Harris.**  
Government Name: **Natalie Harrison.**  
Birthday**: August 29, 1992. **  
****Height/Weight: **5'10/125 lbs. **  
Appearance: **Blonde hair with bangs, blue eyes. Full lips and doe eyes. Tall and slender. **  
Looks Like: **Taylor Swift.**  
Hometown: **Knoxville, Tennessee. **  
Alignment: **Face. **  
Ring Attire: **Michelle McCool. **  
Entrance Theme: **"Cowboy Casanova" – Carrie Underwood. **  
Finishers & Signatures: **Blonde Ambition (Belly to back inverted facebuster), The Round Up (roundhouse kick), Knoxed Out (big boot).**  
Generic Moves: **Spinning heel kick, snap suplex, belly to belly suplex, Russian legsweep, spinning backbreaker, baseball slide.

**Ring Name: **Kendra Leigh.**  
Government Name: **Kendra Levine.**  
Birthday: **April 8, 1991. **  
Height/Weight: **5'6/116 lbs. **  
Appearance: **Blonde hair, hazel eyes. Slender. **  
Looks Like: **Hayden Panettiere. **  
Hometown: **Dallas, Texas. **  
Alignment: **Heel. **  
Ring Attire: **Angelina Love. **  
Entrance Theme: **"Porn Star Dancing" – My Darkest Days. **  
Finishers & Signatures: **Striptease (Bicycle kick), Bitch Breaker (inverted facelock transitioned into a double knee backbreaker), Southern Hospitality (lifting reverse STO).**  
Generic Moves: **Kneeling shoulder jawbreaker, running springboard arm drag, tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown, Camel clutch.

**Ring Name: **Erica Lynn.**  
Government Name: **Erica Jacobs.**  
Birthday: **August 13, 1993. **  
Height/Weight: **5'4/112 lbs. **  
Appearance: **Brown hair, big brown eyes. Full lips. **  
Looks Like: **Lucy Hale. **  
Hometown: **Trenton, New Jersey. **  
Alignment: **Face. **  
Ring Attire: **Bella Twins. **  
Entrance Theme: **"How We Do (Party)" – Rita Ora. **  
Finishers & Signatures: **Erica Effect (Sitout facebuster), Jersey Turnpike (hammerlock guillotine drop), Beauty Treatment (running bulldog). **  
Generic Moves: **Dropkick to an oncoming opponent, hair-pull mat slam, jumping snapmare, springboard arm drag, diving crossbody.

**Ring Name: **Melissa Marie. **  
Government Name: **Melissa Peterson.**  
Birthday: **February 1, 1992. **  
Height/Weight: **5'6/122 lbs. **  
Appearance: **Blonde hair, blue eyes. **  
Looks Like: **Ashley Benson.**  
Hometown: **Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. **  
Alignment: **Heel. **  
****Ring Attire: **Miss Tessmacher. **  
Entrance Theme: **"Now I'm That Bitch" – Livvi Franc. **  
Finishers & Signatures: **Sweet Dreams (Belly to back facebuster), OMG WTF (spinning headlock elbow drop), Shot through the Heart (diving elbow drop).**  
Generic Moves: **Running dropkick, fall forward diving facebuster, corner springboard bulldog.

* * *

_**UEW Staff:**_

**Ring Name: **Edge  
**Government Name: **Adam Copeland.  
**Job: **Co-Owner/Co-CEO.  
**Birthday: **October 30, 1973.**  
Height/Weight: **6'5/241 lbs.  
**Hometown: **Toronto, Ontario, Canada.**  
Alignment: **Face.**  
Entrance Theme: **"Metalingus" – Alter Bridge.

**Ring Name: **Lita.  
**Government Name: **Amy Dumas.  
**Job:** Co-Owner/Co-CEO.  
**Birthday: **April 14, 1975.**  
Height/Weight: **5'6/135 lbs.

**Hometown: **Atlanta, Georgia.**  
Alignment: **Face.**  
Entrance Theme: **"Lovefurypassionenergy" – Boy Hits Car.

**Ring Name: **Maria Kanellis.**  
Government Name: **Maria Kanellis.**  
Job: **General Manager. **  
Birthday: **February 25, 1982. **  
Height/Weight: **5'7/116 lbs.  
**Hometown: **Chicago, Illinois.**  
Alignment: **Heel.**  
Entrance Theme: **"Sevin Sins" – Maria Kanellis.

**Ring Name: **Dolph Ziggler.**  
Government Name: **Nicholas Nemeth.**  
Job: **Commentator.**  
Birthday: **July 27, 1980.**  
Height/Weight: **6'0/213 lbs. **  
Hometown: **Hollywood, Florida.**  
Alignment: **Heel.**  
Entrance Theme: **"Here to Show the World" – Downstait.

**Ring Name: **The Miz.**  
Government Name: **Michael Mizanin.**  
Job: **Commentator. **  
Birthday: **October 8, 1980**  
Height/Weight: **6'2/221 lbs.**  
Hometown: **Cleveland, Ohio.**  
Alignment: **Face.**  
Entrance Theme: **"I Came to Play" – Downstait.

**Ring Name: **Christy Hemme.**  
Government Name: **Christina Hemme.**  
Job: **Ring Announcer.**  
Birthday: **October 28, 1980.**  
Height/Weight: **5'6/116 lbs.  
**Hometown: **Temecula, California.**  
Alignment: **Face.**  
Entrance Theme: **"Sassy" – Dale Oliver.

**Ring Name: **SoCal Val.**  
Government Name: **Valerie Wyndham. **  
Job: **Backstage Interviewer/Ringside Assistant. **  
Birthday: **March 27, 1986. **  
Height/Weight: **5'7/105 lbs.**  
Hometown: **Beverly Hills, California.**  
Alignment: **Face.**  
Entrance Theme: **"Magnify" – Dale Oliver.

**Ring Name: **Brad Maddox.**  
Government Name: **Tyler Kluttz. **  
Job: **Backstage Interviewer. **  
Birthday: **May 4, 1984. **  
Height/Weight: **5'11/207 lbs. **  
Hometown: **Charlotte, North Carolina.**  
Alignment: **Heel. **  
Entrance Theme: **N/A.

**Ring Name: **Taryn Terrell. **  
Government Name: **Taryn Terrell. **  
Job: **Referee. **  
Birthday: **December 28, 1985. **  
Height/Weight: **5'6/120 lbs. **  
Hometown: **New Orleans, Louisiana. **  
Alignment: **Face. **  
Entrance Theme: **"Hot Mess" – Dale Oliver.

**Ring Name: **John Cena.**  
Government Name: **John Cena.**  
Job: **Elitists Trainer. **  
Birthday: **April 23, 1977.**  
Height/Weight: **6'1/251 lbs.  
**Hometown: **West Newbury, Massachusetts. **  
Alignment: **Face.**  
Entrance Theme: **"My Time is Now" – John Cena.

**Ring Name: **CM Punk.**  
Government Name: **Philip Brooks.**  
Job: **Elitists Trainer.**  
Birthday: **October 26, 1978. **  
Height/Weight: **6'2/218 lbs. **  
Hometown: **Chicago, Illinois.**  
Alignment: **Heel. **  
****Entrance Theme: **"Cult of Personality" – Living Colour.

**Ring Name: **Tara.**  
Government Name: **Lisa Marie Varon.**  
Job: **Starlets Trainer.**  
Birthday: **February 11, 1971.**  
Height/Weight: **5'8/136 lbs.  
**Hometown: **San Bernardino, California.**  
Alignment: **Heel.**  
Entrance Theme: **"Broken" – Goldilocks.

**Ring Name: **Mickie James.**  
Government Name: **Mickie James.**  
Job: **Starlets Trainer. **  
Birthday: **August 31, 1979.**  
Height/Weight: **5'4/125 lbs.  
**Hometown: **Richmond, Virginia.**  
Alignment: **Face.**  
Entrance Theme: **"Hardcore Country" – Mickie James.

* * *

_**UEW Titles:**_

-UEW Heavyweight Championship.  
-UEW Prodigy Championship.  
-UEW Television Championship. [TBA]  
-UEW Starlets Championship.  
-UEW Tag Team Championship. [TBA]

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is. Not really much else to say here. :P Hopefully you're all as excited for the first actual chapter as I am. (:

-xoxo, Krystyna.


End file.
